Rangiku's Side
by mountaincastle353
Summary: Rangiku remembers her past with Gin as she faints. Sequel to The Cat an the Fox.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

CH 1: Awake

It would be amazing if anyone could stand the noise, the noise of bickering. Toshiro and Rangiku's bickering. Boy, if anyone knew them, then they'd be smart enough to leave the room before either said a word. Even if you get a mile away, you could still hear them yelling. But they kept at it knowing that Gin wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, because humans can't see or hear souls.

The 10th division captain and lieutenant were fighting over what they should do; #1: they could stop Gin from attracting hollows by waking him up, stopping the flow of the spiritual power, #2: they could let him sleep so he won't get freaked out by a bunch of mysterious noises. Although, in the end, it really didn't matter.

"Who are you?" Came the surprising voice that seemed so familiar, stopping the arguing pair mid-sentence. They both turned to face the now sitting up man in the bed. They had to think of something, and fast, but he shouldn't be able to see them, he's a human right?

"Don't worry Sweetie, this is just one of your dreams again." Rangiku said stepping into the moonlight.

"It's you isn't it, the girl in my dream."

"Well, yes since we're in your dream now…"

"No, I know this isn't a dream, I know it."

There was a long pause, suddenly, Gin fell back over unconscious.

CH 2: Rangiku Falling

"Come on Rangiku, it's time to go." Hitsugaya said with his sword hilt still up. As they were leaving through the open window, Rangiku looks back at the sleeping figure of Gin, her friend, her savior. She stops, standing in the air, thinking of what had just happened.

_Was that really Gin or someone who looked like him? How could he remember her? No that was impossible, if he's a human, he shouldn't remember anything._

Rangiku couldn't dwell on it though, because she suddenly felt tired, her vision was fading and she felt light-headed. Her captain has already gone on ahead taking no notice of his fainting lieutenant, so she swiftly fell to the ground below her.

"G Gin, w where are you g going!" Rangiku calls after her friend as he walks away from their little shack, slowly disappearing into the snow storm. He gave ne answer; he only lifted his hand in farewell, not even bothering to turn around as he did so. She waited for him to return, doing all of his and her own chores. She didn't mind it, but every minute that he was gone, she always felt that part of her was missing. Because he took a piece of her with him.

When he finally came home, she would be overjoyed and happy again. But Gin didn't know that Rangiku was happy because he came back; he always thought that, when he was gone, she was always happy, happy that he wasn't in her way. That's why he left and kept leaving more and more. He thought he was only thinking of her when he left and Rangiku never told him to stay. If she did, he definitely would have, most of the time. He would only leave to train and get stronger for him and Rangiku.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

CH 3: Monster

It was a cold, cloudy day in early fall and the sky was threatening rain. The first rain of the season, and it was also the first time Rangiku saw Gin for what he truly was.

Gin was taking Rangiku to the nearby market to show her where to go and what to get for food while he's away. But this is the first time Rangiku has been to the market and she has grown, a lot, since she first met him. And she was attracting a lot of unwanted attention, well unwanted by Gin.

I could feel thousands of eyes on me but didn't dare to look back, because I know that if I did, I would be sorry. I hold Gin's hand for support and to make sure that he's still there. I'm glad he is with me and not on one of his journeys, I think that I need him now more than ever. He takes me over to one of the stands and tells me something I can't understand for I'm too busy trying not to feel nervous about the eyes that seem to follow my every move, waiting for me to wonder off or be left alone. I hold on to Gin's hand tighter and he gave me a little squeeze to reassure me.

"Rangiku?"

When Gin said my name I snapped back to the task at hand, "yes?"

"I need to go get something, stay here, I'll be back soon"

"Ok," I whisper as he walks into one of the little shacks.

I waited, one hand on the wall, eyes to my feet and all was peaceful until, "hey, you want to come to my place for a little," I ignored the voice, hoping it wasn't directed to me. "Hey! I'm talking to you beautiful." The voice said again, grabbing my arm.

"Excuse me, but I'd rather not." I said, trying to get loose from his grip, but he only held on tighter. Then he started to pull me, I was kicking, screaming, slapping, hoping that Gin would hear me. He didn't, and my attacker started to drag me into a dark alley and he was joined by others. They pinned me to the wall, squishing me.

Suddenly the man was jerked back and he hit the hard dirt ground. Then I saw Gin punching the life out of him. I just stood there, too shocked to even think until I could comprehend what was happening and then, "Gin! Stop!"

He stopped almost automatically at the sound of my voice, got up and walked over to me. I stared at the lifeless body bruised and bloody on the ground and I can't believe he did that. When Gin reached me, he picked me up even though I was fine, and carried me home. I looked back and saw the shocked faces of the others, they didn't dare to try and stop Gin, knowing what would happen if they did.

"Is he dead?" I ask Gin in a whispered voice.

"Yes, so you're safe now."

After a few more steps, he puts me down and walks ahead of me. I stare at his retreating figure, he's not the same scrawny kid he was when we got here. Now, he's a cold hearted killer, but I know he would never hurt me.

After that day, I stopped looking at him, I couldn't, my best friend is a killer.

"Rangiku, is something wrong?" he asked me a few days after the incident.

"No, there's nothing wrong." I tell him, still looking away.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall and made me look at him, "why won't you look at me anymore!"

I look up at him feeling a little scared, "I don't know."

He suddenly let go of my wrists and pulled me close, "I'm sorry you had to see that and for…." He trailed as he whispered into my ear. I started to cry into his shoulder although I'm not sure why, I just felt comfort in his arms.

CH 4: Fireworks

"Gin, where are you taking me?" I ask him as he leads me through the snowy path that leads to the larger, more complex houses. Earlier, he told me that he had a surprise for me and I allowed him to direct me right into the cold, winter night without a blanket.

"You'll see, just hold on." Gin tells me for the 10th time so far, but he doesn't seem to be annoyed yet, he seems to be happy with his usual smile on his face.

Once we reach one of the houses, he starts to climb up and then offers me a hand. I take it, still not sure what he's up to. We walk to an area with the least snow and sit down.

"Gin, will you tell me what we're doing here now?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"You'll see soon Rangiku, just a little longer." I pout and lean on his shoulder for warmth, while he puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. As I look around, I see that the rest of the roofs are unoccupied except for the few squirrels chasing each other through the thin layer of snow that lies upon the rooftops. I then look back at Gin, and I can't help but stare at how he looks in the moonlight, that's when I see a flash of red light. I look around to see where it came from and found that even more flashes of light came after. And in the sky I see sparks of light of all sorts of colors, red, green, and blue and many others too.

"Gin, what are they?" I ask amazed at every spark.

"They're fireworks, Rangiku."

"Fireworks," I repeat, deciding that the name fits perfectly. "They're amazing, Gin."

"I knew you'd like them." He said holding me even tighter.

After the fireworks stopped, we made our way off the roof, but I was nearly asleep by then and stumbled a few times. Gin picked me up and as we made our way back to our little home, I ask Gin, "Why didn't we just climb up one of the trees to see the fireworks?"

"Because if we did then we would have had an easier time falling to the ground, and I wouldn't want my Rangiku to get hurt." And with that answer, fell asleep, dreaming about the fireworks. When I woke up the following morning, Gin was gone, again.


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

CH 5: Sickness

"Time to get up, Rangiku!" Gin called from the other side of the thin rice paper door. I grumble in my sleep to leave me alone, but it's barely audible.

"Come on, Rangiku, I already made breakfast." Gin called again.

"Why are you still home anyway?" I say a little louder.

"Aw, Rangiku, I can't stay home for one day?" he said, opening the door and letting himself in. I mumble to leave me alone, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I heard him sneeze and that got my full attention.

"Gin, are you sick?"

"No, I'm sure it was just because of this musty old house." "Achoo!"

"No, I'm sure it's not, you need to get back into bed right now!"

"Aw, Rangiku, I'm fine, I promise. Achoo!"

I quickly stood up and pointed to his room and said, "You get into your bed right now!" Gin then stood up and walked to his own bedroom. Once he closed his door, I shook my head, _he needs to stop pushing himself. _I walked out to the kitchen and fixed to remains of last night's soup and brought it to his room. "Here, eat this," I said, handing him the bowl.

"But I left that for you."

"You need it more than I do, so here." He eyed me suspiciously, "just take it, I'll get something else to eat." He slowly took the bowl from me and gulped to soup down and lied down to get more sleep. I went back to the main room of the shack to get myself something to eat; I found some bread and cheese and quickly devoured it. When I felt thirsty, I went to the water bucket to get some water, but found that it was nearly empty, so I poured the rest into a cup and took it to Gin's room. I found him half asleep but when I came into his view and he saw the cup in my hands, he asked for some.

"Of course you can," I told him with a light smile.

He took it and chugged down its contents. "Thank you, Rangiku, for everything."

"Well it only makes sense that when you need me, I'm there for you, like you are for me." I then take my leave and go outside to find some water. _Now if only I knew where Gin got the water from._ I thought hopelessly to myself as I started to walk into the forest. _I won't be gone long, Gin, just hang in there_.

_It must be somewhere near here, I always see Gin come through here and he's usually back within less then an hour with water. _I think as I wind my way through the low hanging branches and the thorn bushes that seem to reach out and grab at your ankles. Then I heard it, the sound of running water and I ran towards the noise. I found a little creek with a little waterfall upstream. I pouted to myself, _how come Gin never told me about this place?_ _Oh yeah! Gin! I hope he's ok. _I think as I quickly gather some water into the bucket and make my way back to the little shack.

"Gin, I'm back!" I call as I walk through the open doorway and head to his room. "Gin?" I call again when I see that he isn't there.

I look around the rest of the house, but it didn't take that long since we only have three rooms in the house. I finally found him sitting outside under one of the few trees in the area.

"Gin, what are you doing out here?" I ask as I come up from behind him.

"Where did you go?"

"I went out to find some water."

"I thought I told you not to leave unless you're with me."

"Don't worry, Gin, I'm back now so, how are you feeling?"

Gin sighed, "I feel better, are you ok?"

I could sense the worry in his voice, "I'm fine too." I say as I put my arms around his shoulders. "Now come on, let's go home." I stand up straight and offer Gin a hand. He takes it and we head back home.

CH 6: Her Birthday

I woke up one morning and found that Gin was still gone, so I then checked our calendar which was carved into the dirt just outside the door. 365 days have pasted since I first met Gin, our 1 year anniversary and he isn't even here. I sigh and get on with doing the house work only to find that it was already done and there was food left out for me. While I was eating, I found a note on the floor, that read,

_Dear Rangiku,_

_Left food on the stove for you, and finished house work, wouldn't want you working on your birthday. Be home soon._

_Gin_

My birthday? But my birthday is, well I don't know. So, Gin, you made the day we met my birthday.

There was nothing left to do, so I decided to head back to the little stream I found to bathe. Hopefully Gin won't be back too soon because if he finds me gone, he'll freak. I sighed happily as I sit myself in a little pool then start to wash myself off. Thankfully, I finish quickly and get dressed back up and head back. And even better, Gin isn't home yet. I then sit on a fallen tree trunk just outside the house to wait for Gin.

I see him come walking back in a matter of minutes. I wave to him as he walks closer and he waves back. Then I notice that he is holding something and I run up to him, wondering what it is.

"What's that, Gin?"

"It's a surprise, Rangiku." He says as he walks right past me and towards the house. I follow him, knowing that he will soon tell me what's in the box. Once we got inside, Gin handed me the box and told me to open it.

I carefully lifted the top off and stared at its contents, "Wow, Gin you didn't have to get me this!" I squealed as I carefully grabbed the beautiful pink scarf out of the box. I held it to my chest, enjoying its silkiness. Then something struck me, "how did you get this?"

"I bought it o'course."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Don't worry about it, Rangiku." Gin told me and went to our makeshift stove and started to cook, ending the conversation. I shrugged it off and continued admiring the beautiful pink scarf.

After Gin made a birthday dinner, we sat outside and looked at the night sky. Gin told me all about the constellations, their names, their history, and what they mean. I stared in awe at them all, especially Vulpecula, the little fox with the goose in its jaws. It kind of reminded me of Gin and me, the goose being me, trapped by the fox. Gin never let me leave, he was afraid I would get hurt or someone would try to grab me and take me away or something. Either way, I'm being kept a prisoner, in my own home.

I suddenly sat up and looked at Gin, who was still lying on the ground, "Gin,"

He sat up and looked at me, wondering what I needed. I got up, went behind him and hugged his shoulders.

"I forgot to thank you for my present, and I still need to give you yours."

"Aw, Rangiku, you didn't have to…" he didn't finish because a peck on the cheek stopped him. He smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks, Rangiku."

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach

We turned our attention back to the starry, moon-lighted sky. This was the best birthday I've ever had.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

CH 7: Vacation Nightmare

"Hurry up, Gin!" I call as I run in front of him, far too exited to walk.

"I'm hurrying, Rangiku." He tells me and quickens his pace, but it isn't easy because he is carrying both his and my belongings.

Gin promised me that we would someday take a vacation and today was that day! Yesterday, Gin and I planed where we'd go and what we'd do. Now we're on our way to the beach.

When I reach the top of a dune, I can see it, the waves rolling onto the shoreline, the little ripples in the water, the sun sitting a top its surface, it is beautiful. It is the ocean.

I continue to stare at it in awe when Gin comes up behind me, "Isn't it beautiful."

I cannot answer, for this beautiful sight took my breath away and with it went my voice. Only when Gin nudged me was I able to finally answer, but the only word that came out was, "Amazing."

Gin had to drag me away from the beautiful sight in order to get settled into a little shack, much like our own, along the beach. After I had finished unpacking, I headed down to the water while Gin was still inside settling in. I ran straight for the water and dove in when it was deep enough; it felt so good to be in the water again! I swam even deeper and farther away from the shore and Gin.

I then lied face up and floated on my back. Suddenly, something grabbed hold of my ankle and started to pull me down. I immediately started to kick and flail in the water, hoping that the thing would release its grasp, but it held fast to my ankle and continued to pull me down as if it wasn't even phased by my outburst. And right before I went under, I took in a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, they started stinging instantly, but I had to see where I was being dragged off to. I looked down at my foot and found seaweed wrapped around it.

I must have blacked out at some point because when I woke up, I found myself on the beach once again. Everything looked surreal, was I dead, again? But then I saw Gin above me, concern clearly written all over his face. He blinked and sighed with relief and pulled me close to him, while I was still in shock. I felt cold and confused because I couldn't remember the past few events.

When I finally calmed down and felt sane, Gin pulled back and gave her a stern look and said, "What were you thinking."

"I don't know, I…"

"Don't you know haw dangerous it is out there!" he continued.

"No, Because you never told me!" I protested.

"Well you should have asked!" he spat back.

"Well you didn't tell me so maybe I'll just go back into the water!" I knew I was pushing him ever closer to the edge, but I couldn't control myself anymore.

"No you will not! You will go straight back to the house and go to bed! Now." He added calming himself.

I looked at him with sad eyes, tears welling up in them, turned and ran to the shack, wiping away my tears as I went. By then, I was crying both because Gin had just yelled at me like he never did before and from the previous event of me almost drowning. Once I reached the house, I rushed to my side of the house, and hid under the covers on my bed to cry even more, and soon cried myself to sleep.

CH 8: Missing Footprints

When I awoke the following morning, I found that he left, either early today or late yesterday, but either way, I was still mad at him and even more so since he is now gone. _How could, no, how dare he leave me right after he made me feel that way? Oh, but I suppose maybe he left because he was angry and needed some time to think. (sigh) where have you gone off to this time?_

I then stepped outside to see if he left a trail that I could follow, but no, he didn't, he never did. All I could see for miles was the shoreline and the ocean and the stretch of beach. Then, some smudges in the sand caught my attention. I walked onto the beach hoping to get a better look. Little footprints, more importantly, his footprints. They were leading straight to the ocean. But I somehow know that he didn't go for a swim, he used the shore as a covering, so I wouldn't follow him. The ocean wiped away his footprints leaving only clean and level sand. I don't know which way he went so I could easily get lost in either direction. I sighed and whispered, "Be home soon."

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

My bro: And then Carly realized, "holy #$%, no one will be able to read the names of the characters properly!" (excluding hard core Japanese people and Bleach fanatics)

Me: Oh, shut up! I am not a Bleach fanatic!


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

Ch 9: Worry

It was a cold night in the middle of autumn and I was only half asleep when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. When I realized that it was Gin's footsteps, I quickly jumped from my bed and headed straight for him because he never came back home this late at night. I could see him right when I stepped through the door. He came wobbling closer to me and my eyes widened in shock, for once Gin steps into the light, I see that he is covered in blood. I quickly run down towards him, praying that he wasn't hurt too badly. When I come close, I see a gash in his shoulder and slices everywhere, but Gin seemed unphased by the amount of blood loss and still had that stupid grin on his face and I was scared of that, scared if him. He walked right past me and towards the house; I followed in worry, hoping that he didn't go crazy or something. I then followed him into his room and watched him collapse onto his bed.

I spent the rest of the night trying to patch up his wounds, which wasn't easy because we only had first aid supplies (not too good for covering up almost his whole body and stopping the blood from flowing) but some of the less serious wounds had to be left uncovered. I fell asleep next to him bed and woke up when a hand lightly shook my shoulder. It was Gin. He was awake. I sit up with a worried look on my face and hope that he's alright. Then he said, "Are you alright?"

I stare at him, clearly shocked, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Huh, why?"

"Look at yourself! You're covered in bandages and.. and….." I was freaking out, but he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and he gripped my kimono tighter from the pain of moving his shoulder. I allowed him to hold me like that for a while longer for when I let go, I fear that he will just get up and leave again and get hurt further.

"Don't worry Rangiku, you don't need to worry." He whispered into my ear, reassuring me, but it didn't help because I would always worry about him, especially if he planned on having _almost bleeding to death_ as part of the routine now. How was I supposed to not worry when he's out god knows where and doing god knows what! I need to ask him where he goes and what he does, I decide.

Ch 10: Soul Reapers

"What? Become a Soul Reaper? Why?" I ask Gin when he tells me he wants to become a soul reaper.

"If I become a soul reaper, then life will be better for us."

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"Because, I need to get out of here, it's too barren and I could move you to a better place, a bigger place."

"I'm not letting you leave without me; I'm going to become a soul reaper with you."

"Are you sure, it's going to be hard, you could get hurt, really bad." He told me, warning me of the consequences of becoming a soul reaper. But I wouldn't listen, I was going to become a soul reaper, by his side.

He sighed, "alright, let's go." He said holding out his hand for me so we could leave.

Disclaaimer: i do not own Bleach

I gladly took hold and together we started walking away from the place that we called home for almost my whole life. I could no longer look behind me, only ahead, towards a new life as a soul reaper.


End file.
